Presently, various synthetic resin molded items are on the market. Among them, (meth)acrylic type resins are used in a wide range of fields regardless of whether they are used outdoors or indoors, such as glazing, covers for lights, ornaments and the like because they have a beautiful external appearance and excellent transparency. However, (meth)acrylic type resins not only have poorer heat resistance than inorganic glass but also have defects in their mar resistance, and if these points are improved, further development of a number of applications will be expected. Accordingly, various methods for the improvement of such defects have hitherto been investigated and proposed.